


Feather Falling

by LeeforLee



Series: It's a Sin to Kill a Mockingbird [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All of them have wings, Everyone past Phil is really only mentioned but I'm adding them anyways, I will ramble about this au to anyone who asks, Neglectza!, Not Beta read if we die we die like Wilbur, There's so much more I have writtten down for this au, This is all for now though, Wilbur is spite personified and you can pry that hc from my cold dead hands, Winginnit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeforLee/pseuds/LeeforLee
Summary: A family's insight on the gift, or curse, of flight.(SBI Hybrid au!)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: It's a Sin to Kill a Mockingbird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118717
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Feather Falling

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death, Violence, Suicidal thoughts

Phil can’t remember anymore a time when he didn’t have his cloak.

Memories of early childhood without the familiar weight on his shoulders were fleeting at best, and in all honesty, he had no need to remember a time without it. His life was purposeless without the sky.

He does remember why he earned it, his wisdom saving his village in their time of need. He doesn’t remember if that village survived in the end after he’d left that world, but he didn’t really care. The past was the past.

He is failing at applying that logic to the server ties with his sons though

He helps Techno build his house safe in the antarctic and does question that his oldest won’t look him in the eyes anymore. Wilbur’s death weighing on both of them

He lets Tommy avoid him because Tommy screams Wilbur. He’s sure the boy is hiding something though, and he hopes one day Tommy will be brave enough to tell him

He frames the sword he killed Wilbur and sometimes he talks to it, rather than the ghost that took his place, so desperate to talk to the bright boy he’d left in the past. Phil hardly talks inside L’manburg, too scared he’ll upset the sacred grounds of his lost son.

* * *

Techno can’t remember a time when the wings he carried were not a burden, weighing him down and serving as a constant reminder of just how grounded he was to the battlefield. He was struck down before Phil found him and took him off the battlefield, and Techno found it easier to be grounded to people than the wars they waged. 

Philza, Wilbur, Tommy. He will protect them with his life, even if it means leaving them behind to keep them safe from himself.

So when he gets the call from Tommy of all people he is surprised. Though what could he expect, seeing as Wilbur had made it brutally clear he wanted nothing to do with him. If only it wasn’t because Wilbur had overextended himself while shifting in a mad dash to escape the nation he built. 

He remembers warning Wilbur about governments a long time ago but did his brother ever listen to him. Of course not. 

It seemed he’d have to help him learn this lesson the hard way.

It made it easier to pretend like he didn’t hear the moments where Wilbur teetered between sanity and insanity. 

To pretend like his little brother, someone he considered one of his only friends, hated him thoughtlessly, only pushing the bare minimum in conversation. 

He stepped in when Wilbur pushed too far with Tommy, and somehow kept the peace.

Some part of him missed his little brother, but the further into madness Wilbur went, the more eye to eye he and Techno saw.

It gave hope to a flightless bird, that even if it all went to shit, he’d at least have Wilbur.

Until he doesn’t

When Wilbur dies by their father’s hands, when he leaves Techno behind in the living world, Techno screams and cries for the first time in years. He throws himself into hating what ruined his brother, to the nation that had grounded him

He leaves the nation screaming at Tommy, because unlike Wilbur, Techno can never hold himself back when he’s angry.

He refuses to meet his father's eyes, even as the man helps him build his new home.

* * *

  
  


Tommy thinks flying is a far off concept, it is meant for his family and not for him. 

Even as he earns his cloak, he finds himself lost in what to do with it, Wilbur far too caught up in setting up the nation, and there’s no one but Wilbur he can trust with this, his father and older brother a distant memory at most. 

That’s okay though because it has always been him and Wilbur against the world, and now that he’s got Tubbo it will be the three of them till the end.

And he watches as the end comes to them, as Eret betrays them and as they lose the election. 

He is there to watch Wilbur lose himself in his rage and regret, trying to hold onto him as Dream pushes him further while Techno just watches and further into the darkness, into madness. He knows that in the end Wilbur pressed the button, (and that he begged to die) but he holds hate in his heart towards his Father and Brother anyway.

He still has nightmares about the look on Techno’s face as he screamed at Tommy to die. About watching the sword slice through Wilbur as his wings finally freed themselves. Of the smile, he gave Tommy before closing his eyes and never waking up

He hates L’manburg a little bit too, deep down, because the nation had taken Wilbur down with it. 

He swore to be better. To never lose himself like Wilbur. 

His brother’s ghost haunts him, wings still hidden in his cloak, because even in death he would not be safe from the people who hunted their kind. 

And then he is robbed of everything again, of Tubbo and his home.

He thinks he understands why Wilbur begged to leave this life now too. 

But Dream whispers to him that it is not his time, that he needed to keep moving.

Until Dream stops coming and Tommy finds himself building a dirt tower in the sky. 

This is his true home, he thinks to himself as the breeze brushes past his face. 

He takes one step off the ledge.

And he soars

* * *

Wilbur hates his cloak, hates the skies because all they serve to do is remind him of what is missing.

Phil, Techno, Tommy, Wilbur. A fantasy he holds inside the deepest part of his mind, where all of his family is safe and happy.

It never was real.

He earns his cloak as he spits out Philza’s name as a curse, letting himself scream out all the pain from being left alone. Bitterness shapes him into something sharp and smart, something that can protect, Tommy, the one piece of family he has left.

And when Fundy enters his life, he allows for another part of himself to soften to truly care for his son. Soon Tubbo and Eret have places there too and he thinks that maybe L’manburg is a place where his fantasy can exist. 

He trusts Eret with his secret and Eret trusts him with their's, and some foolish part of himself considers Eret a brother, even more so than Techno. His elder brother absent from Wilbur’s life for far too long. 

Once again his heart is shattered, as Eret leads L’manburg into a trap. It doesn’t leave his mind until Tommy sacrifices himself for L’manburg’s independence, and earns his cloak. He sits with Tommy letting the boy sob into his shoulder as the process takes its toll and swears on the nation he built that he would never let Tommy sacrifice himself like this again. He was the older brother, he needed to act like it.

And for a while, there is peace in L’manburg. New people come and bring their joy with them. The air is warm and sweet, and he let’s go of bitterness to focus on leading the country right. 

Then the Election came.

Wilbur dies running from Schlatt and for the first time in years he’s shifting, fully shifting, so as to weave through the trees to find his brother. His left eye feels numb and he is cold cold cold. He finds Tommy and he passes out in his little brother’s arms.

The next morning he is in a ravine, and a familiar monotone voice is washing over the walls.  
Techno greets him blandly and then gets to work as if to answer the question he knows lingers in Wilbur’s mind. Why are you here? He doesn’t talk to techno unless he has to, but he doesn’t stop Tommy from clinging to him either. 

The bitterness he feels at the sight is drowned out by the betrayal of his son, who burns his nation’s flag and severs all familial ties with him. Which is fine, if Fundy wanted that then that was what they were. A founder and a citizen, nothing more. 

He still cries the first night after the new flag went up, and it’s the only time he cries, as he exchanges revolutionary garb for a trench coat, letting his wings take their natural color as they form his cloak. 

He tells Tommy not to show his, to continue hiding it as a green bandana, because Techno could not be trusted, no one could.

Not even poor sweet Tubbo. 

He feels himself descend, and half of the time it feels like he’s just watching as insanity takes over his mind. 

He realizes that Eret was right somewhere along the way, and decides that L’Manburg was better off as a fantasy. Something he held dear in his mind, to never let out.

He’s scaring Tommy, he realizes too late. He’s scaring his baby brother, and at the rate, he’s going he might end up hurting him. In the hours when his mind is still and he is himself, he finds tears coming easier and easier. 

He was so so tired.

When Technoblade kills Tubbo, he tries to find some part of himself that cares, but he’s still too cold, too cold to do anything but giggle as his brothers duel to the death with nothing but their fists, to cold to give anything but a smile and reassurance to Techno, that he’s still and always welcome to cause chaos. He’s as cold as a corpse, Wilbur thinks as he pulls his coat close, finding the L’Manburg flag on his jacket and ripping the patch off. 

He couldn’t wait to be warm. 

He watches Manburg from his shifted form more often these days, and when Quakity flees into the woods he guides the avian hybrid to Tommy, after all, he never really hated Quakity, the guy had gone screwed over by Schlatt too, and he’s married to the bastard. 

Quakity and Tommy talk him down from pressing the button a few different times. With each stall, each regret, each pleads he feels himself drifting further and further into madness. 

Some days he can’t even recognize himself. He walks the halls of the ravine as cold as he is and wonders if Phill would finally be proud of him. 

The shadows seem to speak to him more and more these days, whispering about how easy it would be to simply blow it all to hell.

He tries his hardest to restrain himself though, he promises Tommy a chance, but he can feel himself slipping as the TNT goes missing and he comes back to his traitor son claiming he was on their side.

He read the diary but still refuses to treat Fundy like his son, because he wasn’t anymore, (Eret is here too, he notes offhanded, Eret is here and gave up everything to try-), it comes too late for Wilbur to care anymore.

All he cares about is dying, and taking L’manburg with him.

He watches as Schlatt dies with shock, and not so well hidden glee. He turns down the presidency and places Tubbo as the next president. 

Wilbur can barely hold in a laugh as the next president of a fantasy, a falsehood, and a dead dream steps up to the podium with joy in his eyes. 

Wilbur can only think of the sweet release of death and the beautiful ring of explosions. 

He’s so close to pressing it when Wilbur hears him. It had been years, and while it had been so long since he left, Wilbur never forgot the sound of Philza’s voice. 

His father desperately tries what has already been done, not knowing that Wilbur is just too tired to care anymore. 

He sighs as he pulls away from the man who was never there for him and decides that if the blast didn’t kill him Philza would. 

“It was never meant to be”

And it was over, He saluted, and then he collapsed, hot salty tears rolling down his face. 

He was finally, finally done. His father spoke but he heard nothing at all.

He’d actually done it. 

Then the dread set in, the realization, the parting of the cloud that had wafted over his mind. 

And so he begged, begged his Father to kill him, just so he wouldn’t hurt anyone else

The end was swift, and as he felt the sword travel through Wilbur’s abdomen, his wings flared up for the last time, taking form as he felt himself die. He could hear his father’s gasp and questions but as he struggled to keep his eyes open, he wasn’t looking for his father.

He met eyes with Tommy's and he smiled before finally fading away. 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I speedran this, Started writing the au yesterday morning and just zoomed finishing it.  
> I am not kidding I will ramble about the au this fic is into anyone who asks, I just wanna talk about it there's so much I have down for them that I didn't put in here bc I was going for angst.


End file.
